


Words we should use

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consent, Discussion, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, One mention to possible child sexual abuse, school teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: After returning home, Kotaro explain to his fathers that his teacher warned him about something.Time for Ash and Eiji to have a talk with the teacher.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Words we should use

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, while i will probably still hold my hiatus (i will not post regularly), i wanted to post this.  
> So i hope you'll enjoy it !

The way back home after Eiji picked Kotaro up from school, was silent. All the questions Eiji had ask his son were answered with a single nod or shake of the head from the little boy. 

This was enough for the black haired man to know that something was wrong. Kotaro usually spoke all the time about what he had done at school or what game he had played with Haruki. 

After closing the door behind them, Eiji looked at his son who was taking his shoes off before walking to where his other father was sitting to plent a tiny kiss on his cheek before going to his bedroom silently. 

Even Ash was looking back suspiciously at Eiji, frowning.

"Did something happen ?"

"I don't know. I picked him up from school and he wouldn't talk to me. I didn't even hear him say a single word on our way back here."

"Something must have happened at school then. He was his normal self this morning when i brought him there."

"Hm, i guess so. Should we wait a bit before we go talk with him ?"

"Yeah i think it's better. Let's wait a little so he can think a bit by himself."

Nodding his head, Eiji then took a spot next to the blond man. Ash was quick to pull his arm around the other's shoulders and kiss the side of his forehead. 

Like this, they waited a bit before they stood up and got to their son's bedroom's door when Kotaro didn't reappear from it. Knocking on the wood they waited for him to answer and were happy to see their son was not angry against them when he opened his door to let them in. 

"Thank you for letting us in Kotaro."

"Hm, you're welcome."

After that, he took place on his bed where he was most likely already on. Taking a look at his husband, Ash watched as Eiji took a place next to Kotaro while he sat on the carpet in front of the bed. 

"Are you angry about something ?"

"I'm upset."

"Can you tell us why you're upset so we can help you ?"

The little boy looked down at his father before looking up to his other. Sighing a little, he hid his face between his knees before speaking.

"I got sort of a warning from my teacher today..."

"Oh ? Why's that ? Did you fight with someone or something ?"

"Not really fighting."

"Do you not want to talk about it ?"

"I just don't understand why i got a warning."

"Can you tell us what happened then ?"

"Well, the boys from my class were being weird about something and when i spoke up about it, they told the teacher and then the teacher told me that i was exs...exaggerating."

Looking back at his husband, Ash looked at his son while the little boy was playing with his fingers. Taking the little hands gently between his own much bigger ones, Ash tried to keep his son focus on him.

"What were they doing ? The others boys."

"They kept saying that the way i was talking to them was weird when i was correcting them. And they were being rude."

"Rude ? And it's you that your teacher talked to ?"

"Not like rude rude but weird. And because i was using 'adult' words."

"Adult words ?"

"You taught me to use them because sometimes if we don't use them it can be difficult to understand someone. Like, hm, like penis and chest and stuff."

They did taught that to their son. It was important that if something bad would ever happen to him, he could use the right words and terms to explain himself. 

But now, why would he need them to talk with others eight years old ?

"That's true. Your father and i taught you that."

"Why did you need to use them ? Was someone bothering you about it ?"

"No, not really. I explained that it was better to use those words insted of 'nini' or 'little bird' or something and that it was really important to know the good words. And when i told them about how it's you two that taught me to use 'penis' and stuff, they laughed and told the teacher about it. And she told me that i shouldn't use those words because it was adult words and not little boys ones."

One look to the other and Ash and Eiji knew they would most likely have a talk with this teacher. She doesn't have any right to say something about how they raise their son or how they explain things to him.

While Eiji simply shook his head in front of what Kotaro was saying, Ash stroked lightly his son's hand with his thumbs.

"Listen, what you did was the right thing to say. You can and should use those words. Your father and i will talk to your teacher tomorrow. She's the one who's in the wrong. We taught you this for a reason and we're proud to see that you use them."

"You should never doubt yourself on this. You can keep using whatever words you want. We can't do anything against what others parents taught their children but we can raise you the right way and we're doing so. Trust us when we're telling you this, we're proud of you Kotaro."

"Really ? You're not mad i got yelled at by the teacher ?"

They knew he hadn't got "yelled" at, but they understood what he was saying.

"No, we're not mad."

"Not at all, thank you for telling us what was wrong."

"Hmhm, thank you for listening to me."

Smiling at their son, they both accepted Kotaro's hug.

__________________________________________________

Needless to say, when the time to take Kotaro back from school came, both men were determined to talk to this teacher. They already asked if they could have a word with her when her class would end. So she was informed. 

They were patiently waiting at the gate, talking to Haruki's mom while they waited. When they saw their kids come, Eiji slowly turned to look at the woman. 

"I'm sorry to ask now but would it be possible for you to wait a bit more and look after Kotaro while Aslan and i go to talk with the teacher ?"

"Of course ! May i ask if something is wrong ?"

"Well, it came to us that the teacher gave a talk to Kotaro on how we taught some things to him. We just want to make things clear."

"I see. I'll wait for you in the park nearby if that's okay ? Haruki wanted to go play there for a bit after school."

"We're good with that, Thank you Samura-san."

Bowing slightly, Eiji bent down to kiss the top of Kotaro's hair who was talking with Ash who was explaining to him that he would have to play with Haruki for a bit while the two adults would talk with his teacher.

"Let's go ?"

"Yeah."

Ruffling lightly his son's hair, Ash stood back up and followed Eiji who was walking in front of him. When they were in front of the class's door, Eiji politely knocked on the wood before entering the place after being autorized to do so.

Entering the class, they both could see the teacher sitting at his desk, probably grading some paper. 

"Hello ! Please, you can sit at a table if you want !"

"Good afternoon, thank you."

Sitting on both a chair, Ash hadn't even greet the woman, leaving it for Eiji. Not that Eiji cared, the man knew that this matter would force some memories back for his husband. 

"So, what did you want to talk about ?"

"Well, Kotaro told us what happened yesterday at school."

"Oh ! I hope i didn't upset him too much ! I was just saying that he shouldn't use those words in class."

"Oh, and why's that ? Why could he not use those words ? What did he even use ? Does the simple thought of saying the word 'penis' bother you that much ?"

Honestly, Ash didn't want to start an argument with her. But the thought that someone would upset his son for something important that he and Eiji were trying to teach him, well, it was bothering him. 

"No it's jus-"

"Just what ? Because he's eight years old he can't say them ? Because he's a child he should use simple words to refer to his genitals ? He's our son and we would like to raise him the way we want to. We don't want someone telling him he shouldn't do something WE told him he should."

"Aslan, calm down. It's alright."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. It was the hand Eiji gave him that seemed to calm him a little. Following the mouvements on top of his hand, he focused on that for a couple of seconds. 

"What my husband is trying to say is that we would like for you to not interfer with the way we're teaching to Kotaro. Others parents choose to not teach them that and, well, good for them i guess, but we want to teach our son the way we see things."

"I understand Mr.Okumura but like you said, he is only eight years old and hearing him say 'penis' and 'breasts' was a bit of a shock for me."

"Why ? It shouldn't be. We use them right ? We don't use the term 'little bird' to talk about our penises, right ? You don't say 'nini' to talk about your breasts right ? Then why should he ? Because he's still young ? That's where the problem is ?"

"Well, i see where your concerns would be but-"

"Do you ? Let's imagine something, imagine, a child from your class come to talk to you, come for your help, and say that someone touched their flower ? Pet their kitty ? Would you understand ? Would you fully and truly understand that they're trying to say to you that, someone, touched them in a way a child should never be touched ? Ever. The answer's no. You wouldn't understand a thing because they don't use the right words."

This seemed to put light in the woman's brain. Her eyes widened a little before she looked at her side uncomfortably.   
Ash turned his own eyes to the window, half listening to what Eiji was saying to the teacher, half lost in his own head. 

He knew he was reflecting things on his own past but he would have wanted to know how to express himself when he was Kotaro's age and he had been assault. He wished his parents would have taught him this. That adults would have listen to him when he told them what happened. When he told them no. When he told them, crying, that he didn't want anyone to touch his small body. The body of a child. 

Tightening his grip around his husband's hand, he swallowed hard against the nausea that was slowly growing inside of him. The soft tap of thumb on top of his hand was the only thing that seemed to help him stay somewhat calm. 

"That's why we would like it if you to stopped interfering with the way we teach things to our son. Kotaro is old enough to learn about that stuff. We're adult and parents, we know what to teach and what to not teach. Consent and understanding of important situations are some of the things we want Kotaro to know about. If the worse would ever come, we want him to be able to explain himself the best way possible."

"Yes, seeing things like this, i understand. I'm sorry for what i said to him. I'll make sure to apologize to him too."

"Thank you for understanding. We'll take our leave now. Aslan ?"

"Hm ?"

Turning to look at Eiji who had ended the conversation, he smiled a little when Eiji stroked a bit more his hand and told him they could leave. Both sayed their goodbyes and left the room. 

They both know that the way Ash had been acting could let her interpret somehow that something had happen to him in the past but they couldn't care less now. They just wanted their son to be comprehend by others. 

Hand intertwined, they both took the way to the park where they would find Kotaro, Haruki and the boy's mother.  
Just before entering the park's door, Eiji stopped and turned himself to look at his husband. 

"You're alright ?"

"Huh ? Hm yeah, i think. I'm just a bit upset. It'll pass don't worry."

"You're sure ?"

"I'm sure. Let's go see Kotaro, i miss him."

Nodding his head, Eiji put a tiny kiss on the blond man's forehead and walked pass the door, already spotting the two boys playing together while the woman was checking on them, sitting on a bench.  
Walking to her, they both smiled and thank her for looking after Kotaro. 

"It's alright ! Haruki loves to play with Kotaro. And they deserve a break from times to times too, don't you think so ?"

"You're right. They're good friends."

"Haruki never stop talking about your son. I think he must be his best friend."

"I'm sure of it yes."

Smiling, they all watched the two boys play a bit longer before they parted away, saying their goodbyes for the day. 

Walking hand in hand with his two fathers, Kotaro looked at them before speaking.

"Did you talk with sensei ?"

"We did yes. We cleared things up so you won't be in trouble anymore."

"Really ?"

"Of course. You weren't in the wrong to begin with. But it's okay, she'll apologize to you next time."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

When they came back home, both Ash and Eiji helped their son doing his homeworks and then let him have his free time in his bedroom. 

Ash was sitting silently on the couch while Eiji was working on making tea for them both. The black haired man was actually worried about his husband. 

Even if it has been years since Ash's multiple assaults, they would always be a part of him. It's not because it's been ten years that suddenly he'll be fine and act like nothing happen. 

That's why, Eiji suspected something was wrong with him when the blond man didn't say a word for some time, now that Kotaro was in his bedroom.

Bringing the tea on the table in front of them, Eiji took a cup and handed it to his husband before taking his own. Flopping himself on his side, Eiji quietly took a small sip of his drink before leaving his cup on the table. 

"Are you really alright Aslan ? Ever since we came back you didn't talk much."

"It just brought up some memories. That's it."

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

"It's just... I don't understand why she would act like that. We're teaching the right things to Kotaro right ?"

"Of course we do. It's her who's in the wrong."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for acting like this. I just want the best for Kotaro."

"It's okay. I knew already that it would affect you. It's affecting me a bit too. But keep in mind that we're doing the right things with him."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

The blond man than rest his head on the other's shoulder, bringing his knees closer to his body. He listened quietly when his husband to softly hum a song he could barely recognise, but it was enough for him with how close he was to Eiji. Eiji's hand was gently moving at the top of his head, stroking his blond hair with love.

Closing his eyes, he let himself fall in a light sleep in the arms of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work the best i could with how i'm feeling these past few days but i found it really hard to focus on my writing.   
> My mental health has been really bad and my anxiety keep on growing days after days, making it hard to focus and fonctioning like i would normaly do. 
> 
> But i hope you enjoyed this update and will like the next one when i will be capable of writing more ! Thank you for your time.


End file.
